


Pedicure on our toes, toes

by sinsuality



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsuality/pseuds/sinsuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Yeah well, I was needy too, but then I saw your toes.”</i>
</p>
<p>Tommy's had a pedicure. Adam is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedicure on our toes, toes

**Author's Note:**

> Silliness all around. Title taken from Ke$ha's Tik Tok.

“Tommy. Baby. Honey.”

“Hm?”

“Tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“Tell me I’m not about to have sex with someone who painted their toenails pink.”

“You’re not about to have sex with someone who painted their toenails pink.”

“Except that I am.”

“Yeah, that was kind of the plan. Unless you got me naked just to make fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you.”

“Parts of me, anyway.”

“I’m not making fun of any parts of you. You know I love all of your parts.”

“Except for my toes.”

“Especially your toes. Just not… like that.”

“It’s just nail polish!”

“Tommy, they’re pink. _Pink._ ”

“Christ, Adam. I can take it off, you know.”

“Well, be my guest.”

“What, _now?_ I’m naked! And needy! I’m naked and needy!”

“Yeah well, I was needy too, but then I saw your toes.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

“So you’re going to take it off?”

“ _Yes_ , I’m going to take it off. I hope you notice how I can’t refuse you anything.”

“That’s good. That’s a quality I admire in a lover.”

“I’m not your lover.”

“No. You’re my Tommy.”

“Your Tommy who’s going through your stuff _naked and needy_. I can’t believe this. I could’ve been having sex right now.”

“Why did you paint them pink in the first place?”

“I had a pedicure, alright? Where the hell do you keep your remover?”

“Top drawer on the left. Why pink, though?”

“I don’t know. I wanted something sunny and happy.”

“Sunny and happy? You sound like a puppy.”

“You sound like a guy who’s just ruined his chances to get laid tonight.”

“Oh come on baby, don’t be like that. I meant it in a cute, adorable way. You’re cute and adorable.”

“Stop talking. I hate you.”

“No you don’t. You love me.”

“I can’t remember why.”

“Because I’m charming and funny and I happen to give epic blow jobs.”

“You’re also vain and annoying and the biggest dick ever.”

“But you still love me.”

“But I still love you. Cause, you know, I take people the way they are. Pink toenails, black toenails, no toenails. I wouldn’t care.”

“You’re so cute right now I could eat you.”

“Shut up, Adam.”

“I love it when you’re mad at me.”

“Shut _up._ I hate you.”

“I love you too baby.”

 

-end-


End file.
